


Wishes

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Sheep, Wishes, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: Mary never expected this when she fell into the ancient ruins under their field.





	Wishes

Golden waves of grain flowing in the wind. Mary was leaning on the fence that separated her husband’s land from their neighbor’s. She was out in the fields checking for vegetables she could use for dinner that night. Her basket had a few things in it as she rested and admired the wheat field beside their own.

“Braaa! Braaa!”

Alarmed by the sudden noise, Mary jolts upright before looking around for the source. Off in the distance she makes out some of the sheep and the sound makes sense when she counts them and finds one missing from the herd. 

Concerned she heads over toward the sheep and closer to the source of the bleating. She follows the sound and soon spots a hole in the field, just large enough for a sheep to have fallen through. Letting out a heavy sigh she approaches the hole before kneeling beside it and peering in. The small amount of light spreading out into the hole shows a rather open cavern below the field.

“Strange, what is?” She feels a lurch in the ground beneath her and her eyes widen as she scrambles to get back, but her actions are too little too late. The ground beneath her gives way. She lets out a short scream as she tumbles through the air, stopping when she hits the ground. The wind knocked out of her she lays still while slowly moving her limbs to check for any broken bones. After catching her breath and making sure there were no sharp pains when she moves she pushed herself up and looks around the large space. 

Light comes in through the now larger hole in the ceiling, illuminating what she can now see is a large ancient ruin. The ceiling stands twice her height, about ten feet, with pillars spaced to hold the vaults, the pillar near her was covered in vine-like roots, more of which were hanging down from the space around the hole she and the sheep had fallen through. 

Reminded of the reason she was even down here she looks around for the sheep. The bleating had stopped, causing her to grow worried that the sheep had been crushed by debris when she fell in. 

“Braa.” The sound is followed by the clopping of hooves on cobbled stone. Mary turns to the sound and sees the sheep trotting over to her, stopping next to her.

“There you are. Come here, let me check your legs to make sure nothing is broken.” Mary shifts forward and starts to examine the sheep’s legs and runs her hands over the wool to check for any blood. Coming away without finding anything has her relaxing. Her husband would not have been happy to learn that one of their flock was injured by a fall. 

Getting back to her feet she looks around before looking back up at the hole they came through.

“We will not be getting out the way we came in.” Huffing she peers out into the darkness around them and tries to see if there is another way out. A glint in the dark catches her eye and, now hopeful, she starts to walk in that direction, the sheep following at her heels. 

As they leave the circle of light behind Mary slows down, taking her steps more carefully to avoid tripping over something or falling through the floor once more. The glint in the dark becomes a more steady reflection and as she finds herself nearly upon it she realizes that it is only a shiny stone laying on a table made of stone. 

Her shoulders dropping Mary picks the stone up and looks it over as best she can in the dark. Not able to make anything out in the gloom she wraps her hand around it before walking back over to the light coming in through the hole she came through. 

Once more in the light she opens her hand to reveal a dark blue stone flecked with white that sparkles like stars in the night sky. It was actually rather pretty. Keeping the stone in her hand she looks around again from where she was standing in the hopes of finding a way out.

“I wish someone had heard me scream when I feel in here.” She looks up at the hole she came through before turning and squinting into the dark.

“Mary? Where are you, Mary?”

“Jonathon!”

“Mary!”

“I’m down here. Be careful the ground isn’t stable.”

Mary looks up as her husband’s face peers down at her, worry clear on his face. “Are you injured?”

“No, just a bit bruised. I fell in after a sheep, she’s down here with me as well, also no injuries.”

“That’s good to hear. I heard you scream when you fell. I’ll fetch George and a rope and be back to help you get out of this hole.”

“Alright.” Knowing that help was on its way and it was only a matter of time before she found her way out of this place Mary sits on some of the debris from when she fell and waits patiently for Jonathon and George to come back with a rope. 

Curious though she opens her hand to study the stone some more and finds that it had changed from the dark blue to a light blue, more like a cloudless summer day, the star-like specks that had sparkled so beautifully before had faded into the paler background, glinting only faintly.

“Odd.” She turns the stone over thinking it might just be the back side that was different, but no, both sides were the same light blue. She looks up at the hole, her husband had appeared not long after she had wished someone had heard her fall. He had said he heard her, that was a bit much for a coincidence. Could the stone have granted her wish? 

“Why did it change though?” Looking it over she realizes that the starry night sky it resembled may mean it was able to grant a wish, while the lighter sky blue was when it was out of wishes. Meaning that she would not be getting any more wishes.

“What a waste, I had one wish and I wished for someone to find me while stuck in a hole.” She turns the stone once more in her hands. “I suppose that’s not such a bad thing. I could still have it made into a lovely pendant.”

“Mary, we’re back. Tie the rope around the sheep first, then we’ll pull you out.”

“Alright.”

The rope is tossed down and she lures the sheep over before making a sling and securing the sheep in it.

“She’s secure.” The two men can be heard above, grunting as they heave the sheep up and out. The ground above sheds dirt down upon her and Mary steps back so she is not near another cave in if the ground above gives out again. Eventually the sheep is safely up and back in the field above, the rope is tossed back down to Mary and she loops it into a sling for herself before securing herself.

“I’m secure.” The men grunt once again as they pull her up and out. She keeps her eyes on the ceiling as she is pulled up, pushing back on the edge as she gets close enough to help the men pulling her out. Once she is back above ground her husband is reaching out to pull her to safety and away from the edge of the hole.

“You going to need help covering this hole Jon, looks mighty deep.”

“Most likely.”

“There is an old building down there that’s starting to fall apart, you may want to go down and reinforce the ceiling before filling this hole, otherwise we’ll have more cave ins in the future.”

“An old building? You find anything interesting down there Mary?”

“Just a pretty stone.” She holds it out to show her husband and George. “I thought I’d have it made into a necklace.”

“Something to remember this from.”

Mary nods as she pulls her hand back to her side.

“Mary why don’t you head in and get dinner ready. I need to find a way to keep the sheep away from this hole until we can do something about this building under there.”

“I’ll help you with that Jon, I owe you for helping with that irrigation last summer.”

“Thanks.”

Mary had turned and was making her way back to their house when she remembers her vegetable basket and looks around. She spots it near the fence she had been daydreaming at while watching Georges grain. She picks it up and heads in to prepare dinner.

The next few days are nothing unusual as Mary’s husband works with several of the neighbors to check the ruins she had found and reinforce them to prevent another collapse. They had also looked for any artifacts or valuables and mapped it for the church so there was a record of it. It was also during this time that Mary took the stone to be fitted into a necklace. The silversmith made a very simple clasp to hold it and hung it on a leather cord. This was how she noticed that the stone had changed back to the starry night sky she had found it as. 

It was about seven days since she had fallen into the ruins and Mary was putting wood on the fire as she prepares dinner when the stone tumbles from its place tucked into her shirt. At first she just reaches for it to tuck it back in until she notices the dark color. Looking it over she realizes that it looks the same as when she found it. Curious she finishes her task and then sits down on a stool to observe the stone.

“Does this mean I can get another wish?”

The stone is twirling lazily on the cord as she holds it up and the flecks of stars glitter in the light from the fire.

“If I do have another wish, I should be careful with it.” Nodding to herself she tucks it back into her shirt and gets back to her work.

That sunday she was in church, as was the rest of their community. When the pastor was done and the congregation was leaving Mary saw something that had her clutching the stone she wore. A woman with two small children was begging as they left the church. 

The woman was someone she knew, her husband had passed last winter when an infection had taken hold in his leg. They had made it through to the spring however when the planting season began she was not able to work their fields and as everyone else was busy with their own she had not managed to plant enough. As summer had progressed the fields lay barren and with harvest nearly here the family was on rough times. What truly struck Mary though was how most people simply ignored or scoffed at the woman and her children.

“I wish I always had enough to share with those in need.” The words were said quietly to herself as she makes her way over to the small family. The hand that had been clutching the stone releasing it and moving to grasp her purse. When she reaches the woman she smiles kindly before reaching into the purse and pulling out several coins. “I hope that this will be enough.” She places the coins into the woman’s hands.

The woman smiles back at her. “Thank you.” Gratitude shines in her eyes. “This is plenty, thank you.”

“Mary.”

Mary turns from the woman as she bustles her children off. “Jonathon.”

Jonathon hurries over to Mary from the other side of the thinning crowd. “I saw you were just talking with Widow Jacobs.”

“I was, I had a few extra coins I was able to give her as well.”

Jonathon frowns at his wife. “We don’t have much to spare to be sharing with a widow Mary.”

“Nonsense, we always have enough to share with those in need.”

Shaking his head Jonathon turns, “We should be getting home.”

Mary can see that her husband is not happy with her charity, but she is not about to take back the good she can do.

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more to this, right now I am just testing the waters to see what people like. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
